I Need Your Help
by loueylouey14
Summary: When Santana gets sick, she calls the one person she knows will take care of her.


_**I Need Your Help**_

**A/N: Once again, I'm not taking a break from _Never Forgotten Past_, just writing something that's been on my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

Santana laid down on her bed for probably the first time ever on a Friday night. She felt like crap. Her nose was stuffed up, her throat hurt, she couldn't swallow, had a massive headache, and every muscle in her body was screaming in pain.

She looked at her bedside table to grab the remote, but instead saw it on her dresser. Santana moaned when a thought occurred to her. She grabbed her phone and started dialing the number she knew by heart.

"What's up Satan?" Puck greeted her when he picked up the phone.

"I need your help," Santana groaned into the speaker. Her voice was scratchy and frog-like.

"What with?" Puck questioned. Santana could practically hear his smirk.

"I can't reach my remote," she moaned.

Puck laughed, "You're sick," he accused.

"Just get over here Puckerman or I'll do bad things," Santana threatened.

"Why can't you call Brittany?"

"Because I don't want to get her sick."

"So I'm just some puppy to take care of you whenever you need?"

Santana started to feel a little bad, she had a special place in her heart for him and didn't want to make him too mad.

"Please Puck," she whispered.

Puck sighed, "I'll be over in five."

Santana heard her front door open five minutes later. Actually, it was six minutes 13 seconds, but who was counting?

Puck made his way up to Santana's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, I figured you had a bad head cold or something so I grabbed some meds," Puck said as he sat on her bed.

He tossed her the thing of medicine then passed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Santana muttered.

"Yeah, whatever," Puck said as walked over to her dresser and grabbed the remote, "Here, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Santana said. Puck tossed her the remote then made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Santana's voice was scratchy and barely above a croak, but Puck stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please stay," she whispered.

Puck smiled, "Sure."

He made his way to the bed and kicked off his shoes before rolling onto the bed next to Santana.

"Come here," he said.

After taking the pills and drinking some water, Santana rolled herself into Puck's arms and sighed.

"I feel like crap Puckerman," she moaned.

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I hate being sick which is why I actually stay away from sick people and try to avoid making out with them."

Santana pulled away, "Hey, that is not how I-"

Puck raised his eyebrows and Santana stopped talking. She turned back into his chest and Puck laughed.

"Shut up," Santana muttered against his hard muscle.

"How long have you been laying around?" Puck asked.

"All day. I wasn't in school moron. Didn't you notice?"

Puck groaned, "Yeah, of course."

"Why does it matter if I laid around all day anyways?" Santana asked.

"Because you kinda smell," Puck said.

Santana gasped and smacked Puck's shoulder, "You are a terrible person!"

Puck just shrugged then rolled over and off the bed, "Come on, you need to get in the shower. It'll help me for the smell and you for your nose and headache."

Santana sat up, "Fine, but don't even think about getting in there with me."

"Yeah, I know," Puck said. He put his hand out for Santana to grab, but she hit it away.

"I can walk to the bathroom myself," Santana scoffed.

Puck just rolled his eyes then stood back to give her room. Santana stood then wavered and was about to fall when Puck caught her.

"Who needs help now?" Puck whispered in her ear as he carefully lifted the sick girl in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Santana started to object but stopped because she didn't think she had enough energy to fight with someone who was much bigger and stronger than her.

Puck gently set Santana on the toilet seat and turned to turn the shower on.

"Take your clothes off then I'll help you in and leave you to yourself," Puck said as he waited for the water to warm up with his hand under the pressure.

"I think I can get in the shower myself," Santana muttered as she slipped off her clothes.

"It's not like I haven't seen you without clothes on before," Puck said while he turned around. He tried to just focus on Santana's face and hands as he helped her into the shower.

"Call if you need anything," Puck told Santana as he closed the bathroom door.

He made his way to Santana's room and sat on her bed to wait while she took a shower.

"Puck!" Santana yelled from the shower.

Puck stood and walked quickly into the bathroom and over to the shower, "What's up?"

"Help me back to my bed," Santana groaned from the other side of the curtain.

Puck grabbed a towel then pulled open the curtain. He wrapped Santana in it then preceded to carry her into her room.

"Thank you," Santana muttered as she dried herself off and put her robe on.

"No problem," Puck replied. He stared at Santana as she moved underneath her covers and patted the bed.

"Come lay with me," she pleaded.

Puck groaned, "Fine," he laid down next to Santana and pulled her close against his chest.

"Wait," Santana croaked.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Can you get me something to eat?"

Puck laughed, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Santana shrugged, "Soup."

Puck nodded and rolled away to go downstairs and heat up some soup. Santana watched him walk out of her room and smiled softly. He really was great in his own way. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels to try and find something interesting to watch.

Puck came back in the room five minutes later with a cup of soup in one hand and a glass of tea in the other.

Santana sat up and put her hands out, "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Puck slid onto the bed next to her and watched as she sipped the soup. "Mom always makes me tea when I'm sick so I figured you might want some too."

"It's good," Santana nodded.

Puck reached over her and grabbed the remote, switching the channel to watch some cheerleading mishaps.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Santana said and grabbed the remote back.

"Nuh uh, you're sick, I get to choose the channel," Puck grabbed the remote from her hands.

"That is exactly why I should get to choose the channel," Santana argued and ripped the remote from Puck's hand.

Puck pulled back, "I'm not watching some fashion show!"

"And I'm not watching sports!" Santana yelled.

Puck pulled the remote as hard as he could and ended up pulling Santana on top of him, making her soup spill all over his face and neck.

He yelled in pain and pushed Santana off before running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. Puck started the frozen water and tried to cool down his face from the hot soup.

Santana made her way into the bathroom, "Are you ok?"

Puck scowled at her, "You spilled your boiling soup on me! What do you think?"

Santana shrugged, "You just look a little sunburned."

"Ugh," Puck groaned and continued splashing the ice water on his face and neck.

Santana watched him gently clean himself off. Everyone once and a while she would hear a 'stupid cheerleader' or a 'fricken boiled water' be muttered from him.

After a few minutes Puck turned off the water and climbed out of the tub. Santana passed him a towel that he used to wipe himself off.

"I'll get you some of my dad's spare clothes," Santana said softly and walked from the room.

She returned to see Puck still wiping himself off in just his boxers, his shirt and jeans having been thrown to the side. Santana took a breath to steady herself, she forgot how muscular he was underneath his clothes.

Puck looked up and smirked, "Come on Lopez, I'm freezing."

Santana nodded and passed him the work out shirt and jeans her father kept in the back of his closet. She watched him dress himself and tugged her robe tighter around her body, something Puck noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pull anything on you, you're with Brittany and I respect that," he said softly and walked towards her.

"Quinn was with Finn and you still got her pregnant," Santana pointed out.

"Whatever," Puck scoffed and walked past her into her room. He sat on the bed and turned off the tv, "We don't need anything else bad happening because of television."

Santana laughed and slid underneath the covers, "I'm sorry for spilling my soup on you."

Puck shrugged and moved down to lay next to her, "No big deal."

Santana nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Puck jumped a little at first but ended up just pulling her closer into his side.

"Hey, so is anything new?" Puck asked.

He didn't get an answer though, so he looked down to see Santana passed out. Puck laughed softly and closed his eyes, if Santana was sleeping, he might as well too.

Santana was about to walk out her bedroom door when her phone started ringing. She groaned and pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

"Hello?" she groaned into the speaker.

"Get over here Lopez, I need a doctor and I seem to remember you own a hot nurse outfit...plus you owe me."

"Noah?" Santana laughed.

"Yes Santana, it's me," Puck croaked back.

"Are you sick?" Santana asked while sitting down on her bed.

"Yes, now stop with the questions and come bring me some medicine," Puck said. The volume in his voice was slowly dropping, either due to him trying to plead with her or whatever sickness he had.

"I was going to go out with Brittany though," Santana said softly.

"Please San, I'm home alone and can't take care of myself," Puck whispered into the phone, "I need your help."

Santana tried to hold back a giggle, it wasn't everyday Noah Puckerman asked for help with something. She took a deep breath, "Fine, let me just call Brittany and reschedule. I'll be over in ten."

"Thanks," Puck replied, "And bring the outfit," he added.

Santana smiled, "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

She heard the phone end on the other side and hung up herself. She walked towards her closet to find the outfit Puck was talking about. After a second, Santana pulled out the small dress and hung it over her arm. Maybe hanging out with Puck would be an ok time. She always could call Brittany when he fell asleep after an hour or so.

**A/N: Just something small that I thought about, I hope you liked it. If you haven't read it, check out my other story _Never Forgotten Past_, I'd really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
